


Griffith House Rules by The Stephanois [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Griffith House Rules by The Stephanois read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Five times Angie heard noises coming from Peggy's apartment and the one time she caused them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffith House Rules by The Stephanois [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Griffith House Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188879) by [The Stephanois (ballantine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/The%20Stephanois). 



**Title** : Griffith House Rules  
**Author** : The Stephanois  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Agent Carter  
**Character** : Peggy/Angie  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Five times Angie heard noises coming from Peggy's apartment and the one time she caused them.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3188879)  
**Length** 0:20:01  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Griffith%20House%20Rules%20by%20TheStephanois.mp3.zip)


End file.
